Expression (Hunhan FanfictionOneshoot)
by Lu shaoran
Summary: Dibalik wajah poker facenya, Sehun memiliki berbagai macam ekspresi yang hanya ditunjukkan pada Luhan. Oneshoot. Author newbie. Don't like, don't read.


_Warning:_

 _Hunhan fanfiction. Main cast Sehun & Luhan. Boy x boy love story. Yaoi. T._

 _Absurd, short story._

 _I just own the story._

 _Don't like, don't read._

 _Happy reading ~~_

 **Expression**

Luhan merengut. Ia duduk sambil menopang dagu dengan bibir yang mengerucut dua senti. Membuatnya terlihat imut dan menggemaskan. Namun, sayang aegyo-nya itu tidak berhasil pada kedua sahabatnya, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Kedua orang itu hanya memandangnya malas.

"Ya, Lu. Kau kan' sudah memilih 'dare'. Jadi, kau harus melaksanakannya! Jangan seenaknya membatalkan begitu!" ketus Baekhyun. Kyungsoo yang duduk di sampingnya ikut mengangguk-angguk membenarkan.

"Oh, ayolah. Apapun selain itu. Aku tidak bisa!" ucap Luhan lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau belum mencobanya, Lu. Coba saja dulu. Kalau kau gagal, berarti kau harus rela jadi pembantu kami selama sebulan." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Aish... shireo! Aku tidak mau jadi pembantu kalian!" Luhan menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Aku akan mencobanya."

Luhan menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Matanya lalu tertuju pada siswa yang duduk di bangku paling belakang ujung kanan. Siswa berambut hitam dengan rahang tegas, hidung mancung, dan kulit putih susu. Kedua matanya terbingkai kacamata baca berwarna hitam menatap buku di tangannya dengan bibir tipis yang terkatup rapat. Dia adalah Oh Sehun, si ketua kelas yang sudah terkenal seantero sekolah sebagai namja poker face karena ekspresinya yang selalu datar. Entah senang, marah, atau sedih, ekspresinya tetap sama sehingga tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat menebak apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

Luhan berjalan pelan mendekati namja itu. Memang ia tak begitu akrab dengan si ketua kelas karena kepribadian mereka yang sangat bertolakbelakang. Yang ia tahu, teman Sehun yang paling akrab hanyalah Jongin. Bahkan dengan Jongin pun, Sehun tetap namja poker face. Luhan tidak pernah melihat Sehun tersenyum pada Jongin, apalagi sampai tertawa. Lalu, bagaimana Luhan, yang hanya sekadar teman sekelas itu bisa membuat Sehun tertawa? Ugh, Luhan menyesal telah ikut dalam permainan 'truth or dare' dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Mereka pasti sedang bergembira saat ini karena yakin bahwa Luhan akan gagal menjalankan tantangan-nya.

Sehun mendongak saat menyadari ada seorang siswa yang menghampirinya. Siswa itu memiliki rambut berwarna cokelat karamel, mata bulat dengan bulu mata yang lentik, hidung kecil, dan bibir plum merah muda yang menampakkan seulas senyuman. Sehun hanya terdiam tanpa ekspresi. Agak terkejut juga mengetahui kalau orang itu adalah Luhan, teman sekelasnya.

"Hai!" sapa Luhan sok akrab. Sehun hanya diam tak membalas, membuat nyali Luhan mendadak ciut dengan sikap tak bersahabat ketua kelasnya itu. Tapi Luhan tidak mau menyerah sekarang. Ia pun mengambil tempat duduk di depan Sehun dan menatap namja itu dengan wajah ceria.

"Hmm.. Sehunna. Aku punya cerita. Ini tentang gajah dan semut. Suatu hari seekor semut mendatangi seekor gajah. Kemudian sang semut membisiki sesuatu ke telinga sang gajah. Setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh sang semut, sang gajah tiba-tiba pingsan! Kau tahu kenapa gajah itu pingsan?" tanya Luhan. Matanya berbinar cerah menunggu sampai Sehun menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tidak." Jawab Sehun dengan ekspresi yang sama, datar.

Luhan tersenyum, "Ternyata semut tadi bilang, 'Aku hamil, dan kau adalah bapaknya' HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..." Luhan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa begitu keras. Semua siswa yang sempat mendengar lelucon yang diceritakan Luhan pun tertawa, termasuk Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Namun, orang yang diceritakan di depannya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa, membuat Luhan menghentikan tawanya.

"Ya. Kenapa kau tidak tertawa? Itu adalah lelucon paling lucu, tahu?" tanya Luhan sambil menyeka liquid bening di sudut matanya.

"Itu sama sekali tidak lucu." Cuek Sehun lalu kembali membaca bukunya.

Luhan mendengus kesal, "Aish... kau memang tidak asyik. Apa salahnya sih tertawa? Kalaupun itu tidak lucu, paling tidak kau bisa berpura-pura tertawa sebagai tanda simpati karena aku sudah berbaik hati menceritakan lelucon padamu. Ah, sudahlah. Aku tahu akan begini akhirnya."

Luhan meninggalkan meja Sehun kembali ke mejanya. Di sana sudah ada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Luhan menempatkan bokongnya dan duduk dengan malas. Kepalanya terkantuk di meja dengan pipi kanan yang menempel.

"Ingat untuk membelikan kami cup cake sepulang sekolah, Lu." Ujar Kyungsoo yang hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Luhan.

Tanpa Luhan ketahui, sebenarnya kedua sudut bibir Sehun sedikit terangkat dan menampilkan seulas senyuman yang tak disadari siapapun.

'Menarik'

Dua minggu berlalu, dan hari demi hari dilalui Luhan dalam kesengsaraan. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang kini berstatus sebagai majikannya itu selalu saja menyuruh Luhan ini-itu. Pertama, mengerjakan PR mereka, walaupun Luhan sebenarnya tidak tergolong jenius untuk hal itu. Kedua, menemani kemanapun mereka mau, baik ke toilet, ruang guru, bahkan ke acara kencan bersama kekasih mereka yang berakhir Luhan menjadi obat nyamuk di sana. Ketiga, sebagai atm berjalan yang selalu membelikan apapun pesanan mereka, baik eyeliner untuk Baekhyun maupun kue-kue manis untuk Kyungsoo yang menyebabkan uang jajannya habis hanya untuk hal itu. Padahal dimana-mana pembantu yang seharusnya dibayar, bukan? Aish, ini penjajahan namanya. Penjajahan akan kemerdekaan seorang Xi Luhan.

"Ya! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ini penjajahan! Kalian memanfaatkanku." Ketus Luhan sambil meletakkan pesanan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo di meja. Kedua orang itu hanya menghela nafas bosan mendengar kalimat yang sering dilontarkan Luhan tiga hari terakhir itu.

"Itu hukumanmu, Lu. Kau gagal menjalankan tantangan dari kami, ingat?" Baekhyun mengeluarkan eyeliner dari saku almamaternya dan memakainya dengan hati-hati tanpa melihat cermin, benar-benar terampil.

"Ya... Tapi..." Luhan menunduk sedih mengingat tugasnya hanya akan berakhir dua minggu lagi. Dua minggu! Bayangkan betapa lamanya itu.

"Sebenarnya kami sudah membicarakannya, Lu. Bagaimana jika kau menjalankan satu tantangan terakhir dari kami? Kalau kau berhasil, masa hukumanmu akan berakhir." Ujar Kyungsoo di sela-sela memakan cup cake-nya. Luhan yang mendengar hal itu, matanya seketika berbinar penuh harap.

"Oke-oke! Aku setuju!" ucapnya semangat. Baekhyun pun menutup eyelinernya lalu menatap Luhan serius. "Baiklah. Tantangannya adalah kau harus bisa membuat ketua kelas kita terkejut. Sebenarnya kami penasaran dengan ekspresi terkejutnya. Itu lebih mudah daripada membuatnya tertawa atau menangis, kan?"

"Astaga, itu sama sulitnya tahu. Yang lain saja, please. Apapun yang tidak berhubungan dengan namja poker face itu!" mohon Luhan.

"Kau sudah menyanggupinya, Lu. Kalau kau tidak mau, ya sudah. Hukumanmu akan berakhir dua minggu lagi." Ujar Baekhyun. Luhan menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah." Ujarnya.

Bel tanda jam istirahat berakhir berbunyi. Luhan menata bekal makanannya yang sudah habis lalu meminum air putih dari botol. Siswa-siswa teman sekelasnya mulai memasuki kelas dan duduk di tempat masing-masing. Ketua kelasnya, Oh Sehun, menjadi siswa yang masuk paling akhir dan berdiri di depan kelas dengan wajah serius seperti biasa. Suasana kelas pun mendadak sunyi karena fokus mereka tertuju pada sang ketua kelas yang tampaknya akan memberikan pengumuman penting.

"Jung songsaenim tidak masuk hari ini. Sebagai gantinya, kita diperintahkan mengerjakan tugas halaman 136 di buku paket dan kumpul di jam terakhir." beritahu Sehun. Matanya melihat ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Memperhatikan teman-teman sekelasnya yang tampak memahami informasi tersebut.

"Ne." Jawab mereka serempak.

"Kalau kalian ada pertanyaan, kalian bisa menanyakannya padaku." Ucap Sehun lagi.

Baekhyun segera mencolek bahu Luhan yang duduk tepat di depannya. Luhan menoleh sebentar dan mendapati bahasa isyarat Baekhyun yang mengatakan 'Ini saatnya. Cepat buat Sehun terkejut.'

Luhan kembali menatap lurus ke depan dimana sang ketua kelas masih menunggu siswa yang ingin bertanya perihal tugas yang diberikan. Otak Luhan masih berputar keras memikirkan pertanyaan apa kiranya yang bisa membuat namja itu terkejut. Sebuah pertanyaan mendadak dan tak pernah disangka olehnya. Sebuah pertanyaan mengejutkan pastinya. Baiklah. Luhan sudah menemukannya. Dengan gerakan slow motion Luhan pun mengangkat tangannya.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada siswa yang duduk paling depan itu. "Ya, Luhan."

Tatapan seluruh siswa kelasnya itu kini sedang tertuju pada Luhan. Memang sebuah pemandangan yang baru saat seorang Xi Luhan bertanya di kelas, apalagi pada Oh Sehun. Sehingga fokus mereka sepenuhnya tertuju pada siswa manis itu.

Luhan berdehem sebentar, "Aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

Dua kalimat itu sukses membuat seluruh siswa di dalam kelas itu terkejut bukan main. Bahkan mata sipit Baekhyun sudah melebar maksimal ditambah mata bulat Kyungsoo yang semakin bulat seakan tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja mereka dengar. Fokus mereka pun segera berpindah pada sang ketua kelas menanti jawaban dan ekpresi seperti apa yang akan ditunjukan oleh namja itu.

Ternyata ekspresi sang ketua kelas lebih mengejutkan lagi. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam satu semester, mereka melihat sang ketua kelas tertawa. Tertawa, catat. Sehun tertawa menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi dan mata yang menyipit membentuk bulan sabit. Sebuah ekspresi yang baru pertama kali mereka lihat.

"Hahahaha..." Sehun memegang perutnya yang mulai sakit karena tertawa. Bahkan, air matanya keluar dan menggenang di sudut matanya. Semua siswa terpaku tak percaya. Apalagi Luhan. Seingatnya, ia tidak sedang menceritakan lelucon pada sang ketua kelas.

Sehun dapat mengendalikan dirinya lagi saat melihat wajah Luhan berubah merah padam. Aura tak menyenangkan dapat terlihat dari tatapan tajamnya. Luhan segera berdiri sambil memukul mejanya keras sehingga menghasilkan bunyi yang nyaring. Suasana berubah tegang dalam sekejap.

"Selera humormu buruk sekali, Oh Sehun." Luhan memilih pergi meninggalkan kelas beserta seluruh penghuninya dalam perasaan bingung dan tak mengerti. Mereka pun menatap sang ketua kelas yang tampak shock dengan reaksi dari salah satu teman sekelasnya itu.

"Kalian kerjakan tugas yang diberikan. Aku akan memanggil Luhan kembali." Sehun beranjak keluar kelas. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling pandang sejenak dan menyadari bahwa mereka sempat melihat ekspresi khawatir yang ditunjukkan oleh sang ketua kelas. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo harus mencatat hari bersejarah ini dalam jurnal mereka. Hari dimana mereka bisa melihat ekspresi tawa, terkejut, dan khawatir dari seorang Oh Sehun.

Luhan menuju rooftop gedung sekolah dan berdiri di sana sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ia melihat pemandangan kota dari atas lalu kembali menghirup nafas dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Hal itu ia lakukan untuk sekadar meredakan amarah yang meledak-ledak dalam dadanya. Ia marah pada Sehun. Marah karena Sehun tertawa di saat yang tidak tepat. Padahal seharusnya Sehun tertawa dua minggu yang lalu, saat Luhan menceritakan lelucon padanya. Bukan di saat Luhan menginginkan ekspresi terkejut darinya. Namun, hal yang tidak ia terima adalah Sehun tertawa saat Luhan menyatakan perasaannya.

Memang Luhan tidak serius mengatakannya. Tentu tidak. Luhan hanya menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang kiranya dapat membuat Sehun terkejut. Tapi reaksi Sehun terhadap pertanyaan itu membuat Luhan tersinggung. Bayangkan jika Luhan serius mengatakan hal itu. Mau ditaruh dimana wajah cantik-ralat-tampannya sekarang?

"Maaf." Tahu-tahu sang ketua kelas yang menjadi penyebab kemarahannya sudah berdiri tepat di sebelahnya. Luhan melirik sekilas namja itu dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada bangunan pencakar langit di depannya seakan-akan hal itu lebih menarik dari wajah namja yang sedang menunjukkan perasaan menyesal itu.

"Kau marah?" tanya Sehun. Luhan melirik sinis, "Tentu tidak. Untuk apa aku marah?" jawab Luhan dengan nada lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Dia tidak marah, ingat? Hanya sedikit emosi, mungkin. Sehun menatapnya dalam diam. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat melihat ekspresi Luhan -yang katanya tidak marah itu- sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf, Luhan. Aku tahu aku sudah berlebihan tadi. Aku hanya terkejut, itu saja." kata Sehun.

Luhan melihatnya, "Terkejut? Hah! Seharusnya yang terkejut itu aku. Siapa yang menyangka ternyata namja yang terkenal poker face sepertimu bisa tertawa juga. Harusnya kau tertawa dua minggu yang lalu saat aku menceritakan lelucon padamu."

"Untuk apa aku tertawa karena lelucon burukmu itu? Itu memang tidak lucu, Luhan."

"Lalu apa yang lucu dari pertanyaanku tadi? Itu sama sekali tidak lucu, tahu!" Luhan masih memasang wajah emosinya. Menatap Sehun tajam dengan mata yang seakan-akan memancarkan api itu.

"Jadi, kau serius mengatakannya?" tanya Sehun dengan tatapan tajam dan ekspresi datar andalannya. Luhan yang tersadar langsung gelagapan menanggapinya.

"Ten.. tentu saja tidak! Siapa juga yang menyukai namja poker face sepertimu! Aku hanya menjalankan tantangan dari Baekhyun untuk membuatmu terkejut. Itu saja."

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau marah?"

Kenapa? Luhan juga tidak yakin.

"Karena kau tertawa di saat yang tidak tepat!" seru Luhan ketus.

Sehun menghela nafas, lalu kembali menatap Luhan yang sedang menatapnya juga. Sehun terdiam sejenak, menghirup nafas dalam. "Itu mengecewakan."

"Hah?" Kening Luhan berkerut tidak paham. Apanya yang mengecewakan?

"Kupikir kau serius mengatakannya. Ya sudah. Lebih baik sekarang kita kembali ke kelas. Aku tidak mau kena hukuman dari komisi disiplin karena membolos demi meminta maaf pada siswa yang tidak serius pada ucapannya." Sehun berbalik menuju pintu masuk. Luhan yang terdiam sejak tadi pun mengikuti langkah ketua kelasnya itu dengan pertanyaan yang masih mengganjal di pikirannya.

"Oh ya." Sehun tiba-tiba berbalik, langkah Luhan terhenti tiba-tiba sehingga mereka tepat berhadapan dalam jarak hanya beberapa senti saja, membuat Luhan bisa menghirup aroma cologne yang memabukkan dari tubuh Sehun.

"Aku bukan tertawa karena mengejekmu. Tapi karena aku senang kau menyukaiku. Walaupun... ya kau tak serius mengatakannya. Itu cukup membuatku bahagia." Sehun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya di telinga Luhan membuat Luhan sedikit memundurkan kepalanya untuk menghindar. "Sebenarnya, aku menyukaimu."

Deg.

Kedua mata Luhan melebar mendengar ucapan atau bisa disebut bisikan Sehun di telinganya itu. Sehun menampilkan seulas senyum lalu berbalik dan berjalan kembali meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

'Apa itu tadi? Aku yang salah dengar atau dia yang salah ucap? Hah... Sudahlah.'

Luhan segera menyusul Sehun kembali ke kelas. Teman-teman sekelasnya cukup terkejut melihat Sehun dan Luhan yang datang hampir berbarengan. Sehun duduk di tempatnya dan membuka bukunya dengan wajah datar andalannya sedangkan Luhan kembali ke tempatnya dan membuka bukunya dengan kaku. Baekhyun yang duduk di belakangnya menepuk pundak Luhan membuat Luhan -mau tidak mau- berbalik sejenak.

"Hei. Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Luhan hanya mengidikkan bahunya tidak tahu. Luhan ingin berbalik menghadap ke depan saat Baekhyun kembali melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuatnya mati kutu.

"Dan kenapa wajahmu merona, Lu?"

Gawat.

-Fin-

Fanfic ini sudah dipublish di blog pribadi saya a.n. shaoran.

Salam yo~yo~yo~ yehet man!

See you next time ~~


End file.
